The Lovely Girl that Cries Sadly
by LovelyCosplayer
Summary: Death the Kid/Oc Story! Rima is the new girl at DWMA, she seems innocent but not at all what she appears to be. Reviews welcome! Keeps me motivated
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" Your mission is to destroy the Death Weapon Meister Acadamy. Your mission starts now."

Maka's PoV

Today's class started out very interesting. I arrived, took my seat, and it was just like an other day; that was until Shinigami-sama showed up. I was slightly confused. "Are we in trouble or something?" I whispered to Soul. Soul was about to respond, but Shinigami-sama had already began to speak. "Hey everybody~! Well your probably wondering why I came here so...unexpectedly. Well we got a new student joining us. Everyone meet Rima!"

"Rima?" I said to myself. Suddenly a figure with a fan in front of their face appeared and was next to Shinigami-sama. Soul snickered " Weird much?" Once more Shinigami-sama spoke. " Everyone this is Rima. Rima, may you please move the fan away from you face and tell us about your self." At first she was reluctant, but she did as she was told. When she removed the mask, everyone was stunned. Soul said the words that I think was on everyone's mind. "Wow." I turned to Soul and even he had a face of shock. Rima was beautiful! She had green eyes that resembled emeralds, brown wavy hair that was a bit past her shoulders and perfect skin. '_Why would she hide her face when she looks like __that._" I thought in slight envy. Then Rima finally said something. "Hi, I'm Rima! I'm 15 years old and I can wield 2 chakrams. I hope to make many new friends here!"she said with a puppy like expression.

I sighed, then smiled. "She seems nice enough doesn't she, Soul." I said hoping to get a response back, but of course I didn't. Soul was way to busy looking at Rima like she was some type of treat. This got me annoyed, so I did my all famous Maka Chop on him. " Soul can you at least show a bit of maturity." I said, in a very annoyed tone. Then I turned my attention back to Shinigami- sama . " Rima, why don't you sit next to my son, Death the kid, he's the boy with the three stripes in his hair." Shinigami-sama said to Rima with a slight amount of pride. I heard a loud thud. I turn my head to see that Kid had hit his head on the table. '_ That's rude.' _I thought. Knowing Kid well enough, hes action wasn't because he wanted to be rude. It was done because his father mentioned his stripes in his hair most likely. But if you don't know Kid and see that you might get the wrong idea. I saw Rima going up to her seat and sit next to Kid, but he hasn't noticed yet. " Hm... well I'll introduce myself after class." Then the class continued

Death the Kid's PoV

" Why does he always have to bring up my stripes?" I thought sadly, with my face still on the table. "Um... are you okay?" I heard a voice say. I looked up to see a beautiful girl with a look of concern on her face looking down upon me. " Um...uh...yes! I'm quite fine, thank you." I replied. She giggled. " You sure?" I quickly answered. " Quite fine, thank you. Now, may I ask your name?" She faced me again and gave me a blank look. " Shinigami-sama just introduced me and you, his son, already forgot my name." My face went slightly red from embarrassment. She rolled her eyes and introduced herself.

" Well, anyway I'm Rima. I'm 15 years old, and my assigned seat is next to you. I hope to become good friends." she said happily with a wide smile on her face. '_15 huh? She's a year older than me.' _I thought for no real reason except that it caught my attention. " Oh,well then welcome to DWMA Rima." Then I noticed something, something that made me twitch. ' _Calm yourself, Kid, she's new and she doesn't know.' _I thought, trying to keep myself calm. " Um..Rima, I don't mean to be rude, but your hair is a bit...off." I told her as calmly as I can,which was really hard since her hair was off to the side and not in the middle making it not symmetrical! " Huh?" was her response. Still trying my hardest not to raise my voice at her I told her. " Well, its just that when you put your hair into ponytail you just...it's more off to the side than in the middle. I personally think you should fix so it can look more...symmetrical."

She looked at me for a while and then cracked up in laughter, which got me terribly annoyed. " What's so funny?" I said, not even trying to hide my annoyance. She continued to laugh, which got me even more annoyed , and then she stopped. " Haha ...Oh nothing it's just funny that my ponytail bothered you that's all." Again a blush rose to my face. I turned and just replied "Oh." After that there wasn't much chatter between us.

Rima's PoV

Everything was going according to planned. I'm earning everyone's trust, so I won't look suspicious. Then after that I'm going to plant the sleeping bomb that the Superior gave me under the school. The sleeping bomb won't activate until a year and a half is up, that's how long I'm goingto stay in the school. Then after that my mission will be complete. I personally don't dislike the school or anyone in the school, but these were orders from the Superior.

I looked around the room out of boredom and then eventually found myself staring at Death the kid. He took notice after a short while. "Um...Rima, is there something you need?" He asked curiously. I looked at him and just replied no. I noticed that he's cheeks went a bit pink, then he gave me a weird look and then went back to what he was doing. '_He's cute, its too bad that I'm under orders.' _I sighed sadly at myself. I never wanted this mission, in fact I hate this mission. I would love to make real friends here, hey I might even like to go a a couple of dates with Kid, but alas I can not and its all the Superiors fault. If I refused to do this mission Superior would beat me and then expose my secret then I'll get killed.

My secret is that I'm 7/8th witch, doesn't seem like too big of a deal, but considering that the people I'm sitting next to would kill me in a drop of a hat that's a bit of a problem. That's not my problem though. I come from a royal and powerful line of witches, but my family was part of a great scandal. My great great great grandmother married a human and this got other royal family's outraged and killed almost all of my family members, only a few members are left including myself. If my secret gets out the royals are not gonna be merciful. I tried to steer my mind away from the subject, but I didn't need too. _**RINGGGG! **_

"Class is over already ...wow." I said aloud. I quickly tried to exit the room, but girl stopped me. " Um...hello?"i asked kinda surprised and confused at the same time. "Hey, my name is Maka nice to meet you." She said with a beautiful smile. I couldn't help , but smile. Maka spoke again. "Well..it's really nice to meet you and I hope we become friends." I felt a stab of guilt, then smiled sadly and said. "So do I." I left and found the bathroom. I went inside the stall and let my tears fall, because I'm doing something that I don't want to do and my only chance of making real friends is crushed because of my dreadful Superior and horrible mission. I didn't come out for the rest of the day until school was over, then I ran back to my dreadful home


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Death the Kid's PoV

After class was done, I didn't see Rima for the rest of the day. " Liz! Patty! May you please come here." I called out to my weapons, who were in human form at the moment. " Yea, Kid, what's up?" Liz said, casually. "Have you seen Rima at all today?" I asked. " Rima? Who's that?" Patty asked, with a befuddled expression. I looked at her and Liz just gave a shameful sigh. " Well, Patty, Rima is the new girl that arrived today." I replied. Liz just looked at me and then a cat- like smile spread across her face. "Liz... what are you thinking about?" I asked, but not really wanting to know what she was thinking about. She completely ignored me and just whispered something into Patty's ear. "OH, I understand now!" Patty said, happily, clapping her hands. I glared at Liz. "Liz, what did you tell her?" I yelled. " Oh...nothing. It just seems that you have a tiny little crush on the new girl, that's all." She said, with fox like expression. "KID HAS A CRU-" Patty yelled, but I cut her off with my hand pulled over her mouth.

"Silence! Both of you. Now, let me tell you I do NOT have a crush on Rima. I just met her and I was just curious where she was that's all. Do you understand?" " Oh, I understand perfectly, Kid." Liz said, with the same expression. " ...You don't believe me, do you?" I said. " Nope!" Both of them said in unison. "Oh, come on, Kid. Its okay if you do, I mean she is really pretty. Besides, don't try to hide it I saw you blushing when she was talking to you" Liz said. '_This is true.' _I thought. "That's not the point! I do NOT like her and it seems like asking you where she is was a waste of time Ugh!" I yelled once more. Then I walked off, away from the both of them.

Liz's Pov

" Do you think he's in denial?" Patty asked, looking concerned as if she hurt his feelings. "Totally, besides it's time he got a girlfriend already. You and I, being that we both care about Kid, are going to help him with that. I can't wait to tell Shinigami- sama about this! He'll be thrilled." I said, proudly with my fist over my heart. That's when our mission of helping Kid with his love problems started.

Shinigami – sama PoV

"Kid! Your home early. What's the occasion?" I said as my son went through the door. He turned around and looked at me. Seeing his angry expression, it must be something bad. " Um...Oh! Did you become friends with the new girl today? She seems nice, doesn't she?" I asked. " Why do you ask?" he said, glaring at me. "Hey, I just asked. There's no need to shoot those daggers at me." I said, defensively." I'm sorry, it's just that Liz and Patty got me upset over something rather silly." he said, trying to calm down. " Well, what did they say? Did they bring up your stripes?" I asked, wanting to know what upset him so much. My mention of his stripes didn't make things better, but he recovered from that quickly. " I rather not say, again it was silly. Well I will be in my room if you need anything." he said, with a slight blush on his cheeks. Then he left. I sighed. "Kids, you may not understand them but you still gotta love them." I felt bad that he was so upset, but it doesn't make anything better if he doesn't tell me why he's upset. "Oh well." I said aloud. Then I went back to what I was doing.

Kid's PoV

"Ugh, what's their problem? That's completely absurd! All I wanted was to know where Rima was, is that so hard to ask? But, no, they had to make it into a big deal and go on about how I have a crush on her…WHICH I DO NOT!" I said, yelling at my room wall about my problems. I fall back on my bed and look at the ceiling. I stare at it for a while and become sleepy, and soon I'm falling into my own world. "Kid?" I turn around and see Rima, dressed all in white. She had such a sad look on her face, like she was about to cry. "Rima…Rima what's wrong?" I rush over to her to see if she was all right, but she stepped back. "Please, help me…" She started crying, mumbling on how I should help her and how someone is going to get her." Help you? With what? What's going to get you? Please Rima I don't understand what's going on!" I started to panic a little, not knowing what to do in this situation. Then, she stopped crying. She started walking closer to me. "Please, Rima tell me what's wrong. I can help." She was now in front of me. She moved closer, her face near my ear and whispered. "You will be the end of me." My eyes went wide and then she fell, now cold as stone. Everything around me was falling apart and now I was falling into an abyss of nothing and then with a jolt I woke up out of that wrenched world.

When I woke up, sitting up straight now and I was sweating. I looked around and everything was back. I was in my own room, and I sure wasn't falling into an abyss of nothingness. I realized my breathing was fast. "It... it was just a dream." A wave of relief washed over me. I fall back on my bed and close my eyes. '_Why did that dream seem so real, why was she so afraid?" _ So many questions filled my mind at that moment. I opened my eyes and sighed. I got off my bed and left my room, maybe Dad will know what this means.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Liz's PoV

"Hey Kid, are you home?" I said, walking through the door of the abnormally symmetrical house. After Kid stormed off, I felt kind of bad about teasing him like that….even though he is in denial. "Oh hi, Liz! Nice to see you! "Said a comical voice. I turn to my right to see it was Shinigami- sama. "Hi Shinigami –sama!" Patty said excitedly, popping out from behind me. "So, I see you're looking for Kid. He looked pretty upset when he came home. Any reason why that is?" I sighed and replied. "Well you see—""KID HAS A CRUSH ON THE NEW GIRL!" Patty yelled, giggling at the same time. "Patty, you're not supposed to say anything!" I shouted. She gave me an endearing look and whispered "Opps, I forgot." I assume Shinigami- sama was going to say something, but was stopped. "What's going on here?" I turn around to see Kid on top of the stairs, looking as annoyed as ever.

"Oh son, is it true? Do you have a crush on the new girl? You know it's about time you found someone you liked." Shinigami- sama expressed much delight on the topic. Too be honest, he seemed over all excited about this. "No! I do NOT have a crush on the new girl!" He said, making a big vein pop out on his head. Patty, Shinigami –sama and Liz looked at each other and said, "DENIAL." "Ugh, that is beside the point right now-"cutting him off, I replied "Oh no, I think that is the point." I couldn't help, but giggle, since he shot me a glare. After that he ignored me and went on speaking. "Father, I need to speak to you." He takes a quick look at Patty and me and then quickly added "alone." Getting the message I told Patty to follow me and we left the room. But just before I left I turned and gave him a kissy face whispering "denial". He just gave me a glare and turned to his father.

Shinigami- sama PoV

"So, Kid what do you want to talk about? Are you having girl problems?" I said. Kid sighed and answered back "Dad, I'm not having any problems, I need to talk to you about a dream I had not too long ago." He seemed to become gloomy when he said that. "Oh, ok what is it, son?" "Well, it was about Rima." He said, very sadly. "Son, I thought you said it wasn't a girl problem?" Getting irritated at my response he started to raise his voice. "Dad, _**PLEASE**_, this is not the time, and this is truly serious." I respectfully heard him out and said nothing, just waiting and listening to what he had to say. "In my dream, Rima…she, she was scared. She asked me to help her, and told me that someone was after her. Then she told me something…that I was going to be the end of her. Then she fell down, feeling icy cold and then everything around me started to fall apart. "He started to shake his head. "I don't know what this means, so I thought you might help me with it." It was a minute or two before I answered; to be honest I had no idea what to say.

"Don't think about it, Kid. It's probably nothing; now go find Liz and Patty. It looked like they wanted to talk to you about something." I said calmly. This wasn't the answer he was really looking for I assume, because his face dropped, like in disappointment. "Alright, Father. I'll see you later." He was heading for the door and then left the house. Once he left, I immediately called Spirit. This dream is more serious than expected. I have had my suspicions of Rima for quite some time. She enrolling at the DWMA at an odd time of year, no record of parents, hesitation when asked of her guardian and etc. My suspicions may be uncalled for, but there's something about her. She's not a normal student and if my own son has a dream like this about her I don't believe it should be something that should be ignored. I called Spirit and told him to round up the teachers at DWMA for a meeting later today. After that was done, I went out heading straight for the school.

Death the Kid's PoV

'_Well that didn't help at all. Maybe dad's right, maybe I am making this dream into a big deal when it's really nothing.' _While walking I managed to bump into something, or someone. " Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going." I said, while looking at the person I bumped into. It was Rima. She fell back when I bumped into here so she was sitting on the ground. " Haha, Oh It's no problem Kid, I wasn't looking where I was going either!" she said, nervously. I noticed she was carrying something, like some kind of box. Curious about what it was, I asked if I could have a look at it. "No! I mean uh…no you can't, because uhhhh because it has something really important to me inside and I don't want anyone else to see." Feeling that, that was a good enough answer, I didn't ask of it anymore. But I did ask one more thing. "Um…Rima, I have a question." "Yes Kid, what is it?" "Is everything ok….like people aren't well you know…being mean or harming you right?" This must have gotten her off guard and also must have made her very upset. "No! No one is doing anything and that's none of your business anyway! HOW RUDE!" And with that she took her secret and mysterious box, got up and ran, ran until she dissappered from my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rima PoV

"No! No one is doing anything and that's none of your business anyway! "I yelled and I took my box and ran, ran until I couldn't run anymore. Falling to my knees in exhaustion, I gasped for air. '_Why, why do I have to be so secretive, why do I have to do this stupid mission…why do I have to deceive everyone that wants to get to know me...' _ Realizing I was thinking about my sorrows, I shook off those thoughts quickly. I walked towards the school as calmly as possible. Arriving at the school, I quickly found a hiding place to transform into my witch self and quickly acted to get this bomb planted under the school. Where was the bomb? Well, it was in that box Kid asked about. Nothing special was in that simple box, just a device that would kill all the people I wanted to get to know… "Ugh! I must not get distracted again!" I said to myself, trying not to make as little noise as possible. "Anyway here goes. _Alanes ne Fenos."_

And as quickly as those words were said, I got into my witch form. "Ok, now to get under the school. _Leina eros Ni"_ And just like that, I was under the school. Teleporting spells are one of my favorites, just because there so useful! I walked around the bottom of the school for a while, in amazement of how beautiful the school really was, even the basement was stunning! Hearing someone coming downstairs, I jolted to the destination I was supposed to be in. It was in the middle of the basement, it was also the weakest part of the school. I placed the box down on the floor and casted both an invisible spell and a small transportation spell, it would only transport it underneath the ground and the invisible spell was just in case anyone got any tips and such. "Giels_ de Mio y Ries awno Nxio" _The box disappeared and left no traces that it was even here in the first place. I reached for my witch's hat and pulled out a small bag of powder. This powder was something my Superior gave me, as a quick and easy way to get to my hell of a home. I sprinkled so powder around and was in my prison in a blink of an eye.

Superior was waiting, waiting to see if I completed his order and did it correctly. "You took your sweet time didn't you, Luna?" "I'm sorry, Superior, but your orders are now complete sir." "Did you use the transportation spell and the invisible spell I told you to use? You know the consequences if you forgot." "Yes, I used them. I know far too well about the consequences to make such a silly mistake as that." "Good Child. Now that everything is in place, all we do is sit back and wait. Then we shall see dwma fall, crumple, and burn. Wouldn't that be nice, Luna?" I nodded in agreement, although I didn't agree at all. I thought that was so awful, it was evil, and it was disgusting. It was disgusting how much hate he had for DWMA and how much hate he had for everything. "Alright, get out of my sight now. You are no longer needed in my presences anymore." At that command, I left to my chamber of a room.

(( Oh my gosh! I'm not dead? What is this I don't even! .! Yes, well, since I'm getting my life back together I decided to write again and well I did this! I totally forgot how hard it is to write a story too! Man this was work! Thank you for the people that read this story, you guys really do make me happy, and I'm sorry that I basically fell off the planet for a while, I promise that won't happen again. Things in my life are…kinda getting better I guess so I decided to finish this chapter. Hehe well there are more chapters to come! I forgot how much fun writing is…I thank all of you guys for liking this story, I try to be a good story writer, it's a lot of fun and it makes me happy that people enjoy this. Thank you 3333))


End file.
